


I Just Feel Lost

by trashbagboys



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: AU, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbagboys/pseuds/trashbagboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Wars AU - Rhett is Han Solo and Link is Luke Skywalker </p><p>Link has just been treated after his fight with Vader, Rhett comes in to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Feel Lost

“I’ll never join you!” Link growls, his voice trying to mask the throbbing pain coming from what once was his left hand. He tried not the think back to seconds before, the image of both his hand and saber falling into that void. The man, well at least shell of one, stood before him, Link tries not to look directly at him knowing that he will lose his balance if he dare let himself be completely intimidated by him. He speaks such hard words that Link cannot bring himself to believe, speaking things about his father that Link forces himself to believe are false. 

“It’s not true!” He wails “That’s impossible” The words that Vader continues to speak blur in Link’s head, He finally allows himself to yell out in pain, both from the physical pain of losing his hand and the emotional scarring that the ‘death’ of this father left. He can’t take it anymore, he needs to get out. 

A million ideas run through his head as he tries to find an escape from the situation, he looks around quickly and then it hits him. He needs to drop.

A look of fear looms across as his face as he realizes that he is actually going to do this, he is actually going to drop. The wind courses through his long hair as his breath becomes heavy, he looks up one last time at Vader, smirking as he realizes that Vader knows what he is about to do, the man’s voice still stays around as he please with Link, commanding Link that his way is the only way.

Link lets himself become weightless, his hand slips from the pole and he falls downward. The wind now holds a sense of peace with Link, something about falling down into a void, where he doesn’t know whether if he will die or not is extremely calming to him. He closes his eyes for the remaining seconds of his fall, letting gravity take him where it needs him to go.   
Suddenly, he feels his course of direction change, he is being pulled to the left. His eyes are still closed as he feels solid ground at his back, he lets out a sigh of relief and his body slides down a long tube, his eyes close again, letting himself move freely and to safety.  
-  
“Hey! Look who it is! How ya feelin’, buddy?” Rhett says loudly as he strolls into the small recovery chamber “You’re lookin’ great!”  
“Thanks to you.” Link smiles, his voice still in a weak state “I feel great actually”  
“Good to hear! We almost lost you there”

“You’re not getting’ rid of me that easy” Link sneers, watching as Rhett pulls up a chair next to him. Truth is, Link did feel good, he felt good to come out of that alive. Rhett scans Link’s small frame, looking for any signs of injury that he might not have seen before, luckily he couldn't see anything too painful, besides the obvious. The medical team aboard the ship had actually done a pretty decent job at putting together Link’s prosthetic, to a point where Rhett had to look twice at the piece to tell if it was actually fake. Link’s hand was held up by a small sling that was in obvious in need of changing.

“How does it feel?” Rhett said, gesturing over to Link’s hand with his head, his eyes still very much focused on his face, watching as his expression drops, a lost look on his face

“I have full feeling in it again which is good, but man, it just doesn't feel real” He sighs, moving his fingers “I know it’s not real but I don’t know, I just feel lost”   
“I doesn't change you, you’re still the same Link to me, if anything you’re cooler” Rhett pipes, trying to help his companion feel better “C’mere, that bandage needs changing” 

Rhett leans across Link and grabs a spare bandage off of the metal table beside him, rising to his feet to get better access to his shoulder, untying the knot at the top and slipping the bandage down, grabbing a hold a Link’s forearm and steadying it. Link’s watches intentively as his bandage is thrown in a nearby trash can and is replace, Rhett looks like he knows exactly what he is doing, retying the perfectly and sitting it back on Link’s shoulder, releasing his arm,

“You look like you know what you’re doing” Link admires, yanking a little on the sling.  
“Yeah, I have a little bit of medical training” Rhett smiles, pulling himself back to look at Link.

His face is very close to Link’s, he looks closely at his features and studies and small cuts and bruises that litter his face. He brings his hand up to his left cheek and runs his finger along the thick but healed cuts. Link winces and his breath becoming heavy, over thinking every move that Rhett makes. His fingers trail across the rest of his cheek and slowly down his jawline, resting on his chin. Rhett takes his thumb and index finger and lightly grabs Link’s chin, tilting it up. He looks into Link’s eyes and his expression softens, mentally kicking himself for not noticing how beautiful the man was before this point. Rhett shoots him a knowing look, warning him about what is going to happen. Link’s eyes flutter shut and lips turn up into a smile as he feels Rhett’s lips on his. They’re much softer than expected. Link kisses back almost instantly, a familiar warm feeling residing in the pit of his stomach, his mind races to many different places, melting into Rhett small touches. Rhett is the first to pull back and open his eyes, looking for Link’s reaction, Link is dopey eyed and still has the same smile flashed on his face, Rhett pulls up a cocky grin and continues to look at Link, admiring the beauty of his blue eyes, never wanting to see him in any other way. Link wraps one arm around Rhett’s neck and goes to pull him in for another small kiss-

“Master Link, Sir! It’s so good to see you fully functional again” Link is interrupted seconds before he can touch lips again “R2 expresses his relief also.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Sam and Ed Xx
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this, feedback would be wonderful!


End file.
